Hunter talents
Starting at level 10, a Hunter can begin spending talent points to gain new abilities and spells, strengthen existing abilities, and specialize how he/she functions. See the entry on Talents for more information about the Talent system. Hunter Talents have undergone major changes with patch 2.0.1, including the addition of 41 point talents. Hunter Talent Trees Hunters train in three schools: Beast Mastery, Marksmanship, and Survival. Talent Categories See also: * Hunter Talents calculator at the Official site * Hunter Talent calculator at WorldofWar.se * Hunter Talent calculator at Wowhead * Hunter Talent calculator at merciless-gilde.com (Obsolete, not updated since patch 2.03) Beast Mastery Key Beast Mastery Talents Improved Aspect of the Hawk - If you are involved in end-game raiding, this talent can significantly increase your DPS rate over a sustained period of auto-attacking. This is especially true in instances such as MC or BWL, where sustained, high DPS is important. Note that in normal PvE this talent is not quite as useful, but provides a nice bonus to your damage. No real benefit for PvP. Endurance Training - The 15% boost to your pet's health can mean two or three extra hits before going down. Thick Hide - Reduces the damage your pet takes in battle. Really pays off when you are faced with two or more opponents. This combined with Endurance Training can save you mana from having to heal your pet as often. Unleashed Fury - Increases your pet's damage which also pays off in increasing its ability to maintain aggro. Bestial Swiftness - Does provide noticeable help in getting your pet to and from the target. Well worth the one point it will cost. Use it as backfill. Improved Mend Pet - A must-have for the long term. The ability to remove debuffs from your pet reduces your downtime and increases your pet's longevity in fights, especially with those long, annoying debuffs. Ferocity - Anything that increases your pet's ability to damage the target is good as it means faster fights and less chance of losing aggro. Intimidation - A great means of interrupting spell casters and also for giving you and your pet a few seconds to recover or inflict damage without taking any yourself. This spell also works well if your pet needs to steal aggro away from you or from casters in your party. Finally, while this is a primarily PvE talent, the stun aspect can make a difference in PvP encounters. Bestial Discipline - This allows your pet to use his specials and growl more often keeping the aggro on the pet and off of you. Frenzy - Another damage increase that pays off mightily. Also great against casters, who are having hard time when your pet is frenzied and keeps interrupting their casting. Serpent's Swiftness - Main DPS increaser in the tree. Passive 20% white DPS to you and your pet. Scales incredibly well, and provides a significant damage boost. Worth about a 10-15% DPS increase at 5/5. Note: It is not a 20% DPS increase because special attacks aren't affected as much. Bestial Wrath and The Beast Within - These two talents combined together makes Beast mastery hunters the bane of casters and healers in PvP, as well as provides significant dps boost in PvE. 18 seconds are more than enough for an uncrowd-controllable hunter and his pet to kill any unwary caster/healer. It can also be activated to break any CC on your pet. In raid, constantly activate it when its cooldown ends and you will see a noticeable increase in your overall dps. Marksmanship Key Marksmanship Talents Improved Concussive Shot - This talent provides one of the only opportunities a Hunter has to prevent a spell from being cast, along with Intimidation in the Beast Mastery tree as well as the 41-point talent Silencing Shot. It also provides the opportunity to kite your opponent or run away from them. Essential PVP talent. Much less useful in late-game PvE, and nearly useless in raiding, as many high-level mobs are immune to stun effects. Improved Hunter's Mark - Good mainly for PvE, and for Beast Mastery Hunters crossing into Marksmanship for Mortal Shots, lets your Mark provide some AP to any melee classes in your party, as well as your pet. Not nearly as useful as Improved Concussive Shot for PvP. Lethal Shots - Straight DPS upgrade. Coupled with Mortal Shots, is almost essential. Aimed Shot - Also the essential means of taking down spell casters quickly with a huge upfront punch. Rapid Killing - Decent in both PvP and PvE, although more so in PvP. The cooldown reduction on Rapid Fire is good, and the 20% damage buff increases the punch on any opener you throw within a reasonable timeframe. (Note: still procs off mobs that would yield experience if you are level-capped) Concussive Barrage - Useless. Only procs off of Auto-Shots, with an abysmally low rate. Utterly useless in end-game raiding, where the things most likely to have it proc on them, bosses, are almost all immune to stun. Scatter Shot - Great PvE means to give yourself a few seconds of safety. No minimum range also makes this a good way to get back in range in PvP. Works well on non-beasts (otherwise, use Scare Beast). Mortal Shots - A must-have for almost any Hunter. The 30% buff to your critical hits applies to all of your shots as well, significantly increasing your DPS. Also one of the primary reasons to pick up Aimed Shot, which has only limited utility after 2.0. Trueshot Aura - A bonus the hunter can provide his groupmates with. Rogues, DPS warriors and beast mastery/survival spec hunters will love you for this. Careful Aim - Excellent talent for those going deep into Marskmanship. Allows you to gain more benefit from the Int you need for Aspect of the Viper. Master Marksman - Necessary to get the much-needed Silencing Shot as well as give a significant boost to your overall DPS - as marksmanship has more use in PVE than beast mastery, this is essential to obtain the high DPS needed for tougher mobs. Combat Experience - Coupled with Careful Aim, this will increase your attack power by a noteworthy amount, as well as give you more mana regeneration when using Aspect of the Viper. Survival Key Survival Talents Hawk Eye - +6 yard range should not be underestimated: It gives hunters the best range of any class in the game. Although the advantage of this in PvP should hopefully be self-explanatory, the benefit of this skill in solo PvE is primarily due to Survival's damage being crit based. As such, even after the pet loses aggro, with this skill, if a Hunter begins at maximum range from their target, they should still be able to kill the target before it reaches melee range. Humanoid Slaying - With the first three talents, this and Monster Slaying are the best to get. Deflection may not be worth it, as your mail armor and parry quite possibly are enough to keep you alive until you are safely back in gun/bow range, especially if you have Improved Wing Clip. :Note: Deflection If you plan on getting counterattack this is a must-have talent. Improved Wing Clip - This talent allows you a possible root to make range on your target and also getting in one or two hits with your melee weapon before getting some distance to the mob. Deterrence - 25% bonus to parry and dodge can be the difference between life and death, especially in PvP/Heroics and even in Raids. But a difficult talent to choose if you wish to make a Mortal Shot mm/ss build. Surefooted - You get both a boost to your chance to hit as well as the possibility of negating root effects. The +hit won't show on the character sheet, but Hunters with this talent can safely choose more gear without the +hit stat. Somewhere around 3-4% more will be needed if you do high-end raiding - while Hunters without this talent need around 6-8% depending on which instances/raids the Hunter does. Killer Instinct - Increasing the critical strike chance of all your attacks is key - especially if you go for the Expose Weakness talent. Counterattack - Cannot be avoided by your opponent, but you can miss. It will root your target and does damage all after you successfully parry attack. Lightning Reflexes - A 3-15% increase in Agility. This talent is the backbone of a dedicated Survival Hunter's ranged damage. Agility is the primary stat needed to make use of Survival; it provides attack power, %crit, %dodge, and armour. It also allows one of the best dps debuffs in WoW - Expose Weakness. Wyvern Sting - Originally the trademark Survival talent. Wyvern's strength isn't primarily as an extended duration form of crowd control, but rather as an initial opening stun or surprising move which can throw an opponent off-guard, and also leaves the Hunter free to perform a follow up sequence of attacks. While it can also be used as a failsafe in the event that a freeze trap fails, this is risky, and requires that the non-crowd controlled target(s) in a given scenario be killed quickly. If used in addition to a freeze trap, this makes a Survival hunter one of few who can crowd control up to three mobs at the same time. In solo PvE, Wyvern is primarily used to buy time. In a fight against two caster mobs for example where the Hunter is currently focused on killing one but is being shot by the other, the second mob can be shot with Wyvern to allow the Hunter time to kill the first mob without continuing to be shot themselves by the second. :Note: This ability, when combined with Freezing traps allows a hunter to leave 3 mobs out of combat instead of one or two. Initially, the hunter lays a Freezing trap and waits a bit for the cooldown of traps. Then pull group regularly or open with wyvern - wyvern can now be shot in combat which makes it a lot more useful, so one generally likes to wait with that shot. The first mob to chase the hunter gets trapped. Then put a new freezing trap down a little away from the first trapped mob and if you didn't open with wyvern sting you now shoot one to sleep and let the third mob run into the last trap. With improved traps you should now have three mobs CC´ed for approx 27, 23 and 12 seconds. Then start your kiting and spam new traps as the old one breaks. Remember that if you feign death you will reset all aggro, so be sure they won't cause problems for the rest of the group/raid. Readiness - Resets cooldown on all Hunter abilities. Commonly overlooked, this is a panic button that gives the Hunter redundancy. If you have a mob locked with freeze trap and draw an add, you can hit Readiness and drop another trap to freeze the add. If Feign Death is initially resisted, you can hit Readiness for another roll of the dice. In long fights, you can also use Rapid Fire once, then Readiness, and Rapid Fire again. It can also be used against difficult or larger mobs. Immolation Trap, draw the mob to the trap, Readiness, jump forward, drop Snake Trap on mob, feign to drop aggro from traps, jump back, and commence shooting. Talent Discussion '' Factual information on specific talents should be added to the specific talent page'' '' Discussion on Strengths and Weaknesses should be saved for the Hunter Talent Discussion section'' Category:Hunter Talents